


Do you hear the people sing?

by Sherlocksdressinggown (Bradspyjamas)



Series: All the B's - 221b Johnlock ficlets [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Because I love Les Miserables, Complete, Drunk!Sherlock, Established Relationship, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, what the heck?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bradspyjamas/pseuds/Sherlocksdressinggown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 221B ficlet in which alcohol has been consumed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you hear the people sing?

‘ _Do you hear the people siiiiiing_ ,’ Sherlock warbled loudly from the floor, one arm wrapped round John’s thigh, the other conducting vigorously, ‘ _singing the song of angry meeeen_.’

‘What the hell did you give him?’ John demanded of Lestrade, who was almost helpless with laughter in the doorway.

‘Wasn’t me,’ Lestrade finally managed to speak over the mangled Les Miserables song, ‘I just brought him home. The vodka was all him.’

‘ _When the beating of my heaaaaart echoes the beating of the drummmmmmmms_ ,’ Sherlock slurred, tugging John’s jumper, ‘ _s’life about to start, when t’morrow coooooomes_.’

‘Vodka?’ John said, trying to lift Sherlock off the floor. ‘Great. How much?’

‘Only a couple of shots. He can’t handle alcohol.’

‘Can’t sing either.’ John winced as Lestrade grabbed Sherlock’s arm and shuffled them both onto the sofa. 

‘I’ll leave you to it,’ Lestrade said hurriedly as Sherlock slid his hand over John’s crotch, crooning ‘ _somewhere beyond this barricade there’s a world I want to seee_.’

‘Bye,’ John murmured, removing Sherlock’s hand.

‘I love you,’ Sherlock said earnestly, lifting his face to John’s.

‘You’re drunk.’

‘Yes, but not incapable,’ said Sherlock, capturing John’s mouth with his own.  

‘Definitely not,’ John panted when they broke apart, ‘Love you too.’

‘I can tell,’ Sherlock’s hand returned to John’s now bulging jeans, ‘so … can I remove this barricade?’

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, well, I probably shouldn't have shared this will the world but it made me smile. And no matter what anyone says, it is in no way based on anything I may have done whilst under the influence *grins shiftily and hides face*
> 
> Oh and regardless of what the AO3 word count says, it is actually 221 words, I checked.


End file.
